Continue follow-up on all patients entered into protocols relative to treatment failure and survival. Complete patient entry on three ongoing protocols. Design and implement analyses of data obtained on all protocols relative to end results, acute and long term toxicities, pathological and clinical discriminants and correlations, and biological measurements. These analyses will use multi-variate techniques. Additional aims are to: develop and implement statistical methodology associated with cross-protocol comparisons; implement appropriate biological investigations; and continue and extend quality control procedures to ensure the integrity of the treatment(s) and the validity of the long term therapeutic results.